Love You more
by finmagikfinmagikearthlink.ne
Summary: James gets drunk


"I lOvE yOu mORE...."   
by Finkarp   
[This story draws inspiration from many sources. I'd like to say I don't own pokémon it's property of corperations. I would also like to thank the Bare Naked Ladys for inspiring me to write this story and others. Don't flame me.] 

"I love you more than I did the week before, I discovered alcohol, and would you please ignore that you found me on the floor trying out your Camisole."- BNL alcohol. 

It's dark in here and musky, smoke filled, and wood paneled. It reminds me of Dad's study. Maybe that's why I'm depressed. My head against the cold wooden bar. I look at the empty glass it's above me. Its empty. WHy? Why? Why? I want to cry it's a tradgedy. As is my whole fucked up life.   
  
"...life is but a poor player that frets and struts his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more: It's a tale told by a fool full of sound and fury but signifying nothing...." I repeat to myself softly over and over. That's pretty much has been my life, nothing but sound and fury then it will be gone. I am looking up at the barkeeper, he is looking at me strangely like I'm some weird pokémon. "Hey, bar---um bar--pperperson... could you jjjust jjust pourmeanotheround?" I smile sweetly and tilt my head to the other side. 

"Um, mister I think you've had enough. Mister--um...." He looks at my fake I.D."Alias Gomez?" 

"It's Elais and my people... worked hard.. fffor ttthat nnname.... we we killed our...our firstborn sssons picking donuts for the man." Why in the hell had I just said that? 

"..." The barkeeper never gets a chance to finish his thought. Someone had entered, someone's who's presnce Seems to clear away all the must, darkness and smoke from the bar. Jessica. Saint Jessica patron of paper fans. Blue-eyed Jesse. How I worship you in hopes of such rewards you would never offer one such as me. 

"James, get up!" She yells from behind me I can smell her prefume so sweetly..so...sweetly. IT's fake ck one.   
I turn my head in her direction. She steps back startled. "James, you're-you're drunk!" 

Me, drunk? I'm not drunk! I've been just here sitting in this bar enjoying the company of a bottle of southern comfort (the only southner that will ever comfort me, by the way.) I stand up, whoa! Who made the floor so tilty? Or my legs so unsteady? I lurch forward and grip the bar stool. I still end up slumping to the floor. "Jes, I'm not as think as yyou drunk I am." 

She kicks my face, then sighs. "James your'e drunk." 

"No, I'm not!" I protest attempting to stand. But I've lost my equalib-equalib liquidebreum. Damn, floor! Jesse will leave me alone if I complement her "Hey, Jesse you look hot." 

She glares at me. But that's not what I meant, those tricky little word gnomes have flayed me again. Maybe from here I can see up her dress.... 

"JAMES, YOU drunkn PERVERT!" She screams whalloping my poor abused head. 

Someone else has entered the bar. "Hey Jesse, yous found hims." It's Meowth who walkes closer to me inspecting me. "Whoa, he must be hammered!" 

"I am not M..m..mMe-thingy." Where is his name and why is so hard to pronounnce? He looks at me paws on his hips glaring. I have to think of some stragety so he won't think. I'll complement him. "Hey, your cccharm m-ma-makes you look hot!" 

He respones by backing away from me. I can't think of anything else for compliments. I know! I grin as chARMingly as possb-i-le and say. "I LOVE YOU, MAN!!!!!!!!!" 

Meowth looks extremely freaked out so does everyone in the bar. Jesse looks embarssed. "We'll get him outta here. Don't worry." She is talking to the barkeeper. 

She slings my arm over her shoulder and lifts me up off the floor as I struggle for balance. I'am not drunk! Why do they think that? Well, it doesn't matter. If they think I'm drunk. I'll take advantage of it.   
She helps me out of the bar. I don't need it. As soon as we are out I curl my legs up and losen my grip on her shoulder. I fall to the road. She sighs. That's my plan. She bends down in order to help me up. I grapple my way up her body clinging to the two mounds of soft flesh that are her breasts. I look at her face. Boy, she looks mad! But she can't blame me because I'm drunk. Drunk yeah, drunk like a vulpix! 

"Jim, don't be holdin' her like dat." Meowth interjects. Oh, yeah I forgot about him. I let go and lean off her shoulder instead. 

"Meowth! Can we get him somewhere? He'll vomit on my uniform and I just got it dry cleaned!!!!" She screechs, in my ear. She can be so annoying at times. I lurch into her. She looks frightened. Right on her cheek I give her a kiss. She looks nervous. But I can't be blamed I'm drunk, heh..heh..if they only knew... We walk on and on. 

The sub. Were here, Jesse shoves me off her shoulder and onto a cot. My support, my Jesse gone. All gone. I cry and cry. "Jesse...Jesse... don't leave me...." 

"James, I'm right over here." She stares at with a frustrated look in her sapphire eyes. She is still here. What if she goes? I cry some more. 

"Jesse, Jesse do...you...know...I-I..lllurve you more.. than anything. If you go everything would be s..ssso pointless. I couldn't...live... I'd go madder.. than am now and I couldn't live" Wow, I must be drunk! I never told her that before. Not the I love you part but the other stuff. 

"James, your not insane." She sighs. 

My eyes well up with tears again. She doesn't know at all. I cry. Damn it! Why can't I stop! ".....Sometimes...the world seems so so so black, flat ssso so nothing...so pointless..I mean my life sucks so bad...." I contiue to cry I can't stop the torrent of tears. "..sometimes... I'm so...so...so..angry.... I don't know who I'm angry at. And I jjjust wawant to kill everything in sight......I....I I don't though...WHY DO WE HAVE TO WASTE OUR LIFES IN SUCH A POINTLESS WAY? WHY?! I...just...have...you and mmaybe Mamammewth." 

I look in her face. She has gone pale she is horrified and maybe there is a tinge of pity. "James, just promise me this is the first and last time you'll do this."   
  
"Yes Jesse." I give a sigh of releif. Maybe the effects are wearing off. "But, I was never drunk...just..another helpless victem of alochol poisoning."   
I say, curling up and falling to sleep. 

~FIN~ 

[note: A favor I want someone to tell this story again from someone else's point of view Meowth, Jesse, the 'barkeeper.' other patrons in the bar even James the following moring.. ] 


End file.
